A Beast and a Rose
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Disney's Beauty and the Beast with my own twist. I'll bet 100 ppl have done this, but I wanted to put my own version up. Belle's got a new name, the Beast has a name. Rated T, but if you've seen Phantom of the Opera, you're safe. R&R! Chap 18 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is a new, modified version of _A Beast and a Rose._ So please, if you have read this story before, I ask you to please reread this chapter. Thank you!_

**A Beast and a Rose**

**Chapter 1. Toul****è****se****'s Violette**

Greetings dear reader, if I may, I should like to tell you a story. What's that? Yes, you say? Alright. Let us begin now. Many times over the course of the years, we find that things are not always as they seem. So a young girl named Violette found out.

Violette was a servant to an orphaned prince named Toulèse. Violette was very pretty. Her waist-length hair was the color of dark-chocolate, and felt like silk to the touch. And her large eyes were what earned Violette her name. They were a very dark violet, and were surrounded by thick, dark eye-lashes, making them look very large in her small face. That, and her complexion and perfect figure ensured that she would be the most beautiful girl in Toulèse's entire castle by the time which she would turn fifteen.

Toulèse was a young prince who's family wanted nothing to do with. He was handsome, with jet-black hair, and electric-blue eyes. Toulèse may have been handsome, but he was also very spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

His castle was a beauty. With three high towers, and many secret passages that only a few servants and slaves knew about. And Violette was one of them. Toulèse knew about only ten of them when there were more than fifty! And Violette, knew where every single one went by heart. So if she and her best friend, Cosette, wanted to hide from the prince, they would go deep into the maze of tunnels and wait for Toulèse's anger to blow off.

Toulése and Violette were the same age, ten years old. But it was the young prince that was the more miserable of the two. Violette suffered Toulése's wrath only because he was lonely in his huge castle. His uncle, King Basile, and aunt, Queen Charlaméne, wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. The only things they ever gave him, were his castle, and servants.

Among them was the head cook, Raoul, and his son, the mâitre d', a young man of seventeen named Lumiere, the head maid named, Babette, Lumiere's sweet-heart, and four other maids, Mariette, Evette, Collette, and Cosette, a motherly widowed cook, Mrs. Potts and her five year-old son, Alaire, or, Chip for short, and the head of the household a plump middle-aged man named, Cogsworth, who came from England.

Violette was a maid, and sometimes, when Toulèse wanted her, would keep him company. When they were little, Toulèse and Violette would play in the tunnels. That is how the harpy-prince came to know about ten of the fifty secret passages in his castle.

But by the time that Prince Toulèse was to turn eleven, he fired Violette, having been in an argument with her that she would have won, and sent her to live in a nearby town. "She did not please me." he had said when Mrs. Potts found out and asked him why he fired the young beauty.

* * *

Violette did not mind that she had been sent away from the castle, she hated it there. She hated Toulèse's guts. _Let zat horrid prince be miserable. I do not care. _She thought as the carriage rolled onward through the snow, to the poor, provincial town to live with her father, an inventor named Maurice. But had she left even five minutes later, she would have been caught up in what happened to her former home.

As the carriage rolled onward, she remembered the argument she and Toulèse had...

_Flashback:_

"_I told you Violette, we're lost." said the prince._

"_We are not lost Toulèse. I know ze way from here." Violette replied._

"_What have I told you about calling me by my name?" Toulèse asked, somewhat angry._

_Violette ignored the question and pressed onward through the series of secret passages of Toulèse's castle._

"_I asked you a question, Violette." Toulèse said, angrier._

"_Look. I won't be able to find ze way out of here if you are always shouting at me." Violette countered the prince in her thick French accent. _

_Toulèse let out a low, threatening growl and grabbed Violette and snarled, "You are getting on my nerves. And you know zat is very dangerous."_

"_Just let me go so I can find ze way out of here." Violette said as she tried to pull her arm out of Toulèse's grasp._

_Toulèse let go of he arm saying, "Ze only zing zat saves you is your beauty."_

"_In French please." Violette asked._

"_I said, If you weren't so beautiful, I would fire you, and send you to live with your crazy father in zat little town." Toulèse said, rather irritated._

"_My father is not crazy!" Violette shouted._

SMACK!

_Violette rubbed her cheek as she lead Toulèse out of the tunnels. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the way out._

_When they came out the entrance behind one of the many tapestries, Toulèse grabbed Violette, his electric-blue eyes flashing in fury, and took her to the foyer, and snarled, "Get out."_

_He then ordered a carriage to take Violette to the town, and told the young maid, "Pack your things and leave, and NEVER come back."_

_End Flashback:_

Violette had gladly done so. _Toulèse needn't worry zat I'll come back. I will never go back. _

* * *

_She's gone. Good. _The ten-year-old, harpy-prince thought as he watched the carriage roll out of sight.

Toulèse smiled. Then something caught his attention. An old woman was coming to his castle. His smile faded. _Who in ze name of life is zat? _He thought.

She came and knocked on the door. The houseboy, Guillaume, opened the door, and said to her, "Who are you?"

"I wish to see His Most Excellent, and Royal Highness, Prince Toulèse." the old woman said.

Guillaume looked anxious. He was about to speak when the young prince, Toulèse said, rather annoyed, "I am here. What do you want old woman?"

"All I humbly ask for, my good prince, is shelter from the cold of winter's night." the beggar-woman replied, curtsying respectfully, "I will give your highness this, in return." and held the most perfect specimen of a rose that had ever bloomed.

Prince Toulèse was repulsed by the old woman's ugliness. He sneered at her and said, "Take your wilting _fleur_ and be on your way, you old hag."

"_Mon Dieu,_ Prince Toulèse, do not be fooled by outer appearances. True beauty, is found within." the old woman warned.

"I will say no more. Be gone, old woman!" the wolf-harpy said.

Suddenly, there was a glowing light. Guillaume ran in fright. Though Toulèse stood his ground. The boy-prince saw the old woman's ugliness melt away. And in her place, was a beautiful enchantress. The young prince fell to his knees before her.

"I warned you not to be deceived by appearances, Toulèse. Now you must pay the price." the Enchantress said to the kneeling prince.

"I'm sorry! Had I known, I would not have said zoze zings! You can stay!" Toulèse cried.

"I am afraid it is too late, Toulèse. For I have seen zat zere is no love in your heart." the Enchantress said.

Toulèse was at the point of groveling. The Enchantress took a long stick out of her cloak, and touched Toulèse's head and the walls of the castle with it, and said, "Let the spell be cast!"

Toulèse began to twitch in pain. He looked up at the Enchantress with a frighted look on his face and asked in barely more than a whisper that got softer and softer as he spoke, "What are you doing? Please stop. Please."

Toulèse then let out a howl of agony as his body morphed painfully, "AHOOAHAH!!!! PLEASE, MAKE...IT...STOP!!!!"

Jet-black fur sprouted all over Toulèse's face, neck, hands, and body. His fingernails grew thicker and gnarled. The frightened boy twitched in agony as he sprouted a long, jet-black tail.

When the transformation was through, Toulèse had turned into a hideous beast. Only jet-black fur could be seen on his body. No skin. Long gnarled talons. The only thing that stayed the same through the transformation, was his eyes. They were the same electric-blue, and were as sharp as ever.

"Now your outer appearance, matches your inner. All your servants are now household objects. Ze little boy who answered ze door when I knocked, is now a doormat. Your head cook is a stove. All ze maids are featherdusters, brooms, and mops. Ze mâitre d' is a candelabra. Ze cook Mrs. Potts is a teapot. Her son, a teacup. Ze only servant you have had zat was not affected by ze spell, was ze girl you fired just today. Her name is Violette, I understand." the Enchantress said.

"W-would she have been a featherduster too?" the beast-cub hardly dared to ask.

"No. She would have been a twelve-inch-long sowing-needle. She could fix a problem, and be sharp and prick you very hard." the Enchantress replied, "This Rose, is truly an enchanted Rose. It will bloom until you turn seventeen. If you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return, ze spell I have placed upon you and your castle will be broken. If not, you and your servants will be doomed to remain as you are now, forever. Only you, Toulèse, can break ze spell. Zough you may have help. I have one more zing for you. Zis mirror, will show you anyzing you wish to see. All you have to do is begin with "show me..." and it will show you it. Zis is where I leave you Toulèse. _Adieu._" and with that, the Enchantress disappeared.

Toulèse got up and thought, _I can still balance. Good. But, what of ze rest of me? What did zat witch do to me? She said my outer appearance matches my inner. _

He picked up the mirror the Enchantress had left him, looked into it and gasped in horror, "_Mon Dieu, _she really made me look like this?"

He touched his furry face. Unable to look at himself, he snarled at the mirror, "Never show me my face again. Unless I want to see it."

The mirror clouded over until the glass was nothing but a blurry-gray color. Toulèse looked at the mirror and said, "Show me Violette."

"_Here you are Miss Violette." _

"_Thank you." _

_The coachman was helping Violette out of the carriage. Violette had a tired expression on her face. But that didn't hide her beauty. Her waist-length dark-brown hair flowed out behind her as she ran to her father. _

"Zat's enough." Toulèse said to the mirror as it clouded over at his command.

_A/N: How'd y'all like it? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ppl! Short wait, I know. I just finished typing this today and decided to post it today! YAAAAAY!_ _I heavily quote the show in this chapter. So fair warning._

**Chapter 2. Six Years Later**

Six and a half years later, Violette had grown into her beauty. Her dark-chocolate colored hair, now flowed past her waist to her hips. Every day, she put on an application of blush and lip rouge. The blush gave her cheeks a rosy color, and the lip rouge turned her lips the color of blood. Making her even more beautiful. ( If, dear reader, that was possible. )

She was well known throughout the small town she and her father, Maurice, lived as Beauty. Even if the towns people thought of her and Maurice as a bit odd. Her main passion was books. So she visited The Bookshope a lot. And, dear reader, The Bookshope was exactly where she was headed each day she went to town.

* * *

Violette walked down the dusty road, on her way to The Bookshope. As she strolled through the town, she passed The Bakery.

"_Bonjour, _Beauty." the baker called to Violette as she passed.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur._" Violette called back.

"Where are you off to?" the baker asked.

"The Bookshope. I just finished the most wonderful book called Romeo and Juliet. By Sir Williem Shakespeare..."

"Zat's nice. Marie! Ze baguettes! Hurry up!" the baker said, cutting Violette off.

Violette shrugged her shoulders and went on. A little while later, she passed the fish seller, and the egg seller.

"_Bonjour, _Beauty." they called.

"_Bonjour._" Violette called back.

"Where are you headed today?" the egg seller inquired.

"The Bookshope. Would you like to hear about the book I just finished? It's called, Romeo and Juliet."

"It sounds nice. Ah! _Madam _Fantine! How are you? Would you like to buy some fish today?" the fish seller greeted the old lady.

"Not today _Monsieur. Merci _just the same though." she replied.

During that exchange, Violette had moved on. As she rounded the corner, on which was The Corner Shope, and came to The Bookshope.

"Ah! Violette!" an old man exclaimed as the beauty came in.

"Good morning, _Monsieur._ I have come to return Romeo and Juliet_._" Violette answered.

"_Mon Dieu!_ You are finished already?!" the bookseller asked, amazed.

"Oh, I simply could not put it down." Violette exclaimed, "Do you have anyzing new?"

"Not since Romeo and Juliet." the bookseller answered.

"Zat is alright. I will borrow...zis one." Violette replied.

"King Aurthur? _Mon Dieu,_ you have read it twice already!" the bookseller said.

"Well it is my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..."

"Well if you like it all zat much, it is yours." the bookseller said, cutting Violette off.

"But _Monsieur_!" the beauty exclaimed.

"I insist." the bookseller said.

"Oh _Merci_! _Merci bu coupe_!" Violette called as she left The Bookshope.

Violette walked back toward her home, unaware that she was being watched by the big hunter, Damién,

and his cronies.

"Zere she is Jules, boys. Ze lucky girl zat I'm going to marry." Damién said to his cronies.

"Ze inventor's daughter?" the crony called Jules asked distastefully.

"Ze most beautiful _Mademoiselle _in town. And zat makes her ze best!" Damién said proudly, then he turned to the cronies and asked "And do I not deserve ze best?"

"_Oui! Oui! _Damién! Of course you do!" all the cronies, except Jules chorused.

"Now you all know what happened when I first met her, saw her, I said, 'she is gorgeous!' and I fell. Here in town zere is only she, who is as beautiful as me, so I am making plans to woo and marry Violette." Damién said, "MIRROR BOY!"

A boy about thirteen years old, named Pierre, came and ran up to the hunter holding a mirror so Damién could see himself. The hunter looked at his reflection, grabbed the mirror from the boy's hand, and began fixing himself to impress Violette. Then, four girls, Marie, Antoinette, Jacqueline, and Odette, said, in this order...

Marie: "Look there,"

Antoinette: "He goes,"

Jacqueline: "Is he,"

Odette: "Not dreamy?"

Marie: "_Mon-"_

Antoinette: "_-sieur_,"

Jacqueline: "Dam-"

Odette: "-ién."

All: "_Mon Dieu,_ he is so cute!"

Marie: Be still,"

Antoinette: "My heart,"

Jacqueline: "I am,"

Odette: "Hardly breathing!"

All: "He is such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome BRUTE!"

Then Violette heard the townspeople doing their daily business, buying their goods, while Damién was trying to get to Violette. The exchanges went like this...

"_Bonjour_."

"Pardon."

"Good day."

"_Mais oui_!"

"You call zis bacon."

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese,"

"Ten yards."

"One pound."

"'Scuse me."

"I will get ze knife."

"Please let me zrough!"

"Zis bread,"

"Zose fish,"

"It is stale!"

"Zey smell!"

"_Madam _is mistaken."

"Well maybe so!"

"Good morning!"

"_Bonjour_!"

"Good day!"

Violette sighed, "I want much more zen zis provincial life."

"Good morning, Violette."

"_Bonjour_, Damién."

"Violette, my beauty. How about going over to ze tavern and look at my trophies, huh Violette?" the big hunter asked.

"Maybe some other time." Violette said.

"Why?" Damién asked.

"I need to get home and help my _Pere_." Violette lied easily.

"Nahaha! Zat crazy old lune?" Jules asked.

"He needs all ze help he can get!" Pierre laughed.

"Do not talk about my _Pere_ zat way." Violette shouted angrily.

"_Oui_, Jules, Pierre, do not talk about her _Pere_ zat way!" Damién said, thumping Jules and Pierre on their heads.

"My _Pere_ is not crazy, he is a genius!" Violette said, turned, and left.

But what Violette, Damién, Jules, Pierre, and the other cronies did not know, was that all of them were being watched by a pair of eyes that Violette had not seen for six years...

* * *

From the mists of the enchanted mirror, the Beast watched Violette and Damién's exchange. _Violette is so beautiful. I am glad I fired her. She has not been affected by ze spell._

* * *

_Boom!_

"_Pere_?"

"How in ze name of life did zat happen? Violette, I have a job for you." came the voice of Violette's father, Maurice.

"What do you need _Pere_?" Violette asked her father.

"I need you to go to the woods and gather some more firewood, while I try to get this bone-headed contraption to _work_!" Maurice's voice got angry as he tried to fix the contraption.

"_Oui, Pere_. And then you will win first prize at The Faire, tomorrow." Violette said as she went to get a basket so she could pick berries while she found firewood.

* * *

As Violette wandered throughout the dark forest, she became lost. _Oh _non. _I cannot be lost..._ She thought as she tried to find her way out.

Violette wandered. And as she wandered, the more lost she became. And the more lost she became, the more fear she felt. _Zis place seems so familiar...when have I been here before?_

The Beauty wandered deeper, and deeper into the woods. Trying to find her way out. _Where is ze road? Where is ze town? Where am I?_

A while later, a monstrously huge castle arose in front of Violette. _I wonder who lives here?_ Violette trembled as she approached the gate. She had the strangest feeling that she had been there before. ( But what she didn't know, dear reader, is that the castle she had come upon, was the home of a monster. )

_Hope y'all liked it! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3 of "A Beast and a Rose"! I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, so please enjoy._

**Chapter 3. "_A Cheri!_"**

"_Mon Dieu!_ Look at what is coming up to ze castle!" exclaimed a candelabra that stood near the window of the castle.

"What is it now Lumiere?" said an annoyed clock that stood beside the candelabra.

"Look out ze window Cogsworth!" the candelabra, Lumiere, said excitedly.

"What? I don't see anything." the clock, Cogsworth said.

"A _cheri!_" Lumiere almost shouted.

"Will you kindly be quiet?" Cogsworth asked.

"_Non_, how can I?" Lumiere shouted.

"Oh Lumiere, what is all ze shouting?" asked a featherduster as she swept into the room.

"Oh Babette, it is _magnific! _She has come! Ze _cheri _we have been waiting for! She has come to break ze spell!" Lumiere shouted, sweeping Babette into his arms, kissing her repeatedly.

"Oh Lumiere!! Stop!!" Babette cried in mock-horror as the candelabra kissed her.

"Oh, my! I don't believe this! We must tell the Master!" Cogsworth exclaimed as he looked and saw what Lumiere had seen.

"You can count on me _Mon Capitan_." Lumiere said as he hopped out of the room as fast as he could, the flames on his hands and head were burning brightly.

"Oh, is ziz not exciting?" Babette exclaimed, "I must go tell Mrs. Potts!"

"Now, now, Babette. We mustn't be ha-ssty." Cogsworth said as Babette swept out of the room.

* * *

"Master! Master!" Lumiere shouted as he entered the wing of the castle the Monster had made it's lair.

"I told you, Lumiere, leave me in peace." the Monster growled at the candelabra.

"But, Master. Zere is a _cheri_ headed for ze castle!" Lumiere said before the Monster could chase him out.

"What?" the Monster asked.

"Zere is a _cheri _headed for ze castle. I saw her with my own eyes, Master!" the candelabra repeated.

The Creature grabbed the candelabra and shouted at him, "Where did you see her, Lumiere?"

"Follow me Master, I will show you." Lumiere said as the Monster put him down.

The candelabra, lead the Monster who ruled the castle, to the window where he had seen the girl. As they entered the room, Babette had brought, Mrs. Potts, the teapot, and her son, Chip.

"Alaire, stop zat!" Mrs. Potts scolded her son.

"But I wanna see her mama! I wanna see ze _cheri_!" the little teacup said as he hopped down from the windowsill.

"Master!" Cogsworth exclaimed as the Monster's electric blue eyes found him.

"Where is she?" the Creature asked, impatiently.

"Zere she is! Zere!" Lumiere shouted as the girl had just reached the door.

"You all know what to do." the Monster said to the clock and candelabra.

"Yes Master." they chorused as they ran to the big foyer.

"Well? What are you three staring at?" the Creature growled at Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Babette.

"Nothing, Master." the three objects said.

"Do what you are supposed to do!" the Monster roared at the three objects.

* * *

Violette had reached the doors of the castle. She knocked. The door swung open. The Beauty looked around, and ventured inside. When she was inside the castle, the door slammed shut. Scaring her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called.

"Poor _cheri_. She must have lost her way in ze woods."

"Keep quiet. Maybe she'll go away."

"I heard zat! Zere is someone here!" Violette exclaimed. "Please, I lost my way, and I need a place to stay!" she called into the drearyness.

"No, no, no! You know what he'll do to us if he finds her here."-tssss-"Ahhagh!"

"Of course _Mademoiselle, _you are welcome here."

"Who said zat?"

"I am right in front of you!"

Violette let out a shreak of surprise when she saw the candelabra on the table hop down. Then, the clock next to the candelabra, hopped down, and said, "Oh, now you've done it. Now you've really done it. You've got us both in trouble."

"Oh, lighten up. You are an old stick in ze mud." the candelabra said to the clock, then turned to Violette. "Who are you _moi cheri_?"

"But, you are, you are a...a..." Violette stammered.

"I am,_ moi cheri_, a candelabra." the candelabra finished for her.

"Oh, my! You look like you could use a nice, warm cup of tea. I am Mrs. Potts, my dear."

"_Mon Dieu! _I shall be surprised at nozing after zis!"

"Now enough of zis. Let's get you all warmed up be ze fire." the teapot, Mrs. Potts said, nugging Violette toward a small room.

* * *

The Master of the castle waited for the girl to be settled. _She's_ _so_ _beautiful. _He thought as he paced around the hall just outside the room that Mrs Potts showed the girl to. _I do not know why, but, she seems familiar. _

As the Monster neared the door, he let out a ferocious roar, frightening Violette out of her scenes. She looked behind her, to see a hideous beast. The Beauty gasped in fear. Violette had never seen a more frightening creature. Rime-gray fur covered it's body, and long, thick, gnarled talons sprouted from it's fingers, but the worst were it's eyes. They were the eyes of a harpy, with large pupils, that were surrounded by thick irises that were a strange color, ( even for harpies ) piercing, electric-blue.

"Who are you?" it growled.

"Beauty." Violette told the beast.

The Beast looked her over, and said, "Ze name suites you. Why are you here?"

"I lost my way in ze woods." Violette replied.

"You are from ze town, zen?" the Beast asked.

"Yes." the dark-chocolate haired beauty replied.

"You may stay. And you need not worry zat harm will come to you, for none will." the Beast told Violette. "Babette. Show, _Mademoiselle_ Beauty, to her room."

A featherduster shuffled forward and said, "Follow me."

Violette followed the featherduster who's name was Babette to a room fit for a princess. She gasped in awe at it's splendor. The bed was a giant four-poster bed with a huge, frilly, lace-canopy, and fancy, thick blankets covering it. The walls were painted a soft, rosy-pink color, and the curtains that framed the windows, were a pure, soft white.

"Zis room was meant for a princess. Not for me." Violette whispered.

"My, my. We have work to do, Arlette." a voice said.

"Indeed we do, Anouska." said a second voice.

"Here now dear, come along and Arlette and I will get you out of zat torn dress." the voice called Anouska said to Violette.

Violette decided to corporate. She let the two voices do their work. She was lead over to a smaller room that was connected to her room. The smaller room had a tub in it. Violette heard a snap, and pushed, gently, into the tub. The voices washed and dried her hair. They then lead her over to a large wardrobe, pulled out a beautiful frock, there came another snap, and Violette stood, looking at her reflection.

She was dressed in a light rose-pink frock with dark-pink trim, the sleeves went to her elbows, and the skirt to her ankles. She took another look at herself, and thought, _Mon Dieu! Am I really zat beautiful? _

Her long, dark-chocolate brown hair had been curled to perfection. Dark-brown ringlets fell past her shoulders to her waist. She looked around in the drawers of the wardrobe for some blush and lip rouge.

She soon found some. Two strokes of dark-pink blush to each cheek, and enough lip rouge to make her lips look blood-red. She looked stunning.

"_Mon Dieu!_ Don't you look pretty!" Anouska said.

"Who are you?" Violette asked.

"Anouska and I are your lady's maids. The Master assigned us to you during your stay here in his castle." Arlette replied.

"And ze Master told us to tell you zat you may go anywhere in ze castle you like. Eccept, ze West Tower." Anouska added.

"What is in ze West Tower?" the Beauty asked.

"It is forbidden on ze Master's orders." Arlette said.

Violette nodded in acceptance and said, "I would like to look around. If zat is alright. And I am a little hungry."

"Alright, dear." Anouska said as Violette left the room.

* * *

Cogsworth, Lumiere, Babette, Evette, Collette, Cosette, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were standing in the kitchen, talking to one another.

"Well I do say, this wretched spell may be broken after all!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"_Mai oui!_ And we will all be our former selves!" Lumiere added.

"So long as ze Master does not loose his temper on ze poor _cheri_ and ruin it." Mrs. Potts said quickly.

"_Oui_. Zat will be ze biggest problem." Evette and Collette said together.

"But ze Enchantress said he could have help breaking ze spell." Lumiere said.

"Yes. And you and I will turn him into a gentleman, Lumiere." Cogsworth said to the candelabra.

"_Oui, oui!_ Of course!" he agreed.

"It's settled then." the clock said...

* * *

"Boys!"

"_Oui_, Damién?"

"Have any of you seen Violette?" Damién asked his cronies.

"_Non_." they chorused.

"Jules? Pierre? Have eizer of you two seen Violette?" Damién asked them.

"_Non_." Jules squeaked.

_Thunk._

Damién thumped him on the head. Then turned to Pierre and asked, "Well, Pierre? Have you seen her?"

"_Non_." Pierre lied.

Damién was about to give Pierre what he gave Jules, but Pierre ducked away from him and ran away, calling back over his shoulder, "My _pere_ is expecting me back at home today!"

Damién shrugged and moved on, looking for Violette. When Pierre reached the crossroads, he looked right, the direction in which his home lay, then to the left, the direction in which he was being called. He hesitated for a moment, then turned left. Even though, he did not want to, he knew he had to. He headed into the woods, the same woods that Violette got lost in. And Pierre was being drawn to the same place Violette had stumbled upon...the castle of the Beast!

_Tell me what you think please. I'll update ASAP. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4 of "A Beast and a Rose" short wait. I know. I just finished this today, and I don't know when I'll get another chance to type up chapter five, though. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4. "What Will He Do To Me Zis Time?"**

In his lair, the Beast took hold of a mirror and said, "Show me ze _cheri_."

The blurry-gray fog that loomed inside the mirror began to flow in a circle, it then parted from the inside out, to reveal Violette wandering the corridors of the East Wing of the castle. _Good. She is nowhere near my lair. _The Beast thought as the fog loomed over the glass again, then said, "Show me Violette."

The mirror showed him the same sequence. Violette wandering the East Wing of the castle. The Beast suddenly realized why she had seemed so familiar. _Ze _cheri_ is Violette! Toul__è__se__ told her to never come back! But, if she was lost in ze woods, then she could not help it. What am I to do? _

* * *

As Violette wandered the long corridors of the castle, for a moment she felt as though she was being watched. She looked around, and didn't see any_thing,_ and moved on...

* * *

Pierre wandered through the woods, careful not to loose his way. For getting lost in the Dark Forest, was all one had to do to find the castle of the Beast. And finding the castle was the last thing Pierre wanted. Even though Pierre didn't want to go to the castle, he had no choice.

It all started a little over three years ago, when he was nine years old. His father had taken him along on a business trip to Paris, and on their way back, they stumbled across the castle of the Beast...

_Flashback:_

_The sun was setting, and _Monsieur _Molière had driven his horse hard through the day. He had to get home to his wife, Elaina, with their nine-year-old son, Pierre. He and Pierre had been in Paris for nearly a month trying to get his business affairs done. But soon, he lost his way in the Dark Forest, and stumbled upon a castle. _Monsieur _Molière drove the horse up to the gates and hollered, "Is anyone zere? We do not mean to intrude, but I have lost my way!"_

_Pierre jumped in fright as the big gates opened all by themselves, and asked in a small, frightened voice, "What is happening _Pere_? Why is zere no-one opening ze gates?"_

Monsieur _Molière put his arm protectively around his son and replied, "I do not know, Pierre."_

_Then, a hideous beast stepped into the middle of the archway and growled, "Who are you?"_

_And if little Pierre wasn't frightened enough already, he was scared out of his senses now, his father replied to the voice, "Please, my son and I were traveling zrough your woods, and I lost my way! We __need a place to stay for ze night! We will be off your lands by noontime tomorrow! Please mi'lord!"_

"_MHMHMH...Very well, you may stay. But _only _for ze night. And touch nozing zat is not for you to touch while you are in my realm." the Beast growled._

_The Beast stepped out of the way and let _Monsieur _Molière through. Pierre caught the Beast's eye as his father rode through the gates. A mistake which would prove to be very unlucky for Pierre later on in the future._

* * *

_The next day, as _Monsieur _Molière was getting the horse ready to set off for home, Pierre was looking at the roses in the Beast's garden. There were roses of every color imaginable! There were blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange, maroon, lavender, dark-violet, indigo, black, silver, gold, bronze-gold roses, and the most beautiful of all the roses, were the red ones. The red roses were not _just _red, they were the most perfect shade of blood-red. And Pierre took a liking to the most beautiful one of all. The little boy thought he would pick it, and bring it home for his mother. So he stepped as close to the bloom as he could, took hold of the stalk, and snapped the bloom off the bush._

_Suddenly, there came a thunderous roar, and little Pierre stood rooted to the spot in fear. His father rushed over to him saying, "What did you do now, Pierre?"_

"_I do not know, _Pere_." Pierre replied._

_Pierre had dropped the rose when he heard the beast's roar. It lay on the ground next to his foot. Pierre trembled as the Beast came stalking up to them._

"_Who took a rose from my garden?" he snarled._

Monsieur _Molière looked at his son and saw the bloom next to his left foot. Pierre trembled as he looked up at his father. The look in his eyes said, _"Please _Pere__,_ help me. Please..."

"_It was you, Boy. You took the rose. I told you not to touch anyzing zat was not_ _for you to touch." the Beast snarled at Pierre._

"_But mi'lord, Pierre is only nine years old. How could anyone count on him understanding zings like what you proposed to us? How was he to know zat he was not to touch your roses mi'lord?" Pierre's father asked the Beast._

"_How far away is he from turning ten?" the Beast asked._

"_One month. Why?" _Monsieur _Molière answered._

"_Starting after he has turned ten, ze boy will come to my castle for one week out of a month." the Beast_

_decided._

"_But mi'lord, he is only..."_

"_I said _after_ he has turned ten!" the Beast roared, "He _will _return here after he turns ten. If he is not here in two months, you, and your entire family will die." he then turned to Pierre and said, "You can keep the bloom, it has lost it's value now." then stalked away._

* * *

_As Pierre and his father were riding home, _Monsieur_ Molière looked at his son angrily and said, "Why, Pierre? Why did you take zat rose?"_

_Pierre had been terrified ever since they had left the Beast's castle. He answered his father in a terrified voice that was nearly nonexistent, "I am really sorry _Pere,_ I did not know. Honest I did not. I only wanted to give it to _Mere._"_

Monsieur _Molière's heart softened. "You have a good heart, Pierre. Even zough you can be hard to handle at times. I hope you will not do anyzing foolish like zat again."_

"_I will not _Pere._ I promise." Pierre said, still very afraid._

"_Zat is one of ze good zings about you Pierre. You never do ze same wrong zing twice." his father said to him..._

_End Flashback:_

That day had been three years and three months ago, but Pierre remembered it well enough that it could have been yesterday. _Why did I take zat horrid rose? __Why__? __Why__?_

"What will he do to me zis time?" he thought out loud as he lost his way in the Dark Forest, and came upon the castle of the Beast.

* * *

Violette had entered the West Wing of the castle. As she wandered through the corridors, she felt something take a strong hold on her wrist. She flashed around and heard Arlette's voice say, "You must not go any farther."

"Why not?" Violette demanded.

"Because the Master will not have you wandering any farther into his quarters zan zis." the voice replied.

"Arlette, let her be. I wish to have a word with you, _moi cheri_." the beast said as he came out of the shadows.

Violette blinked in surprise. _Why would he want a word with me?_ The beauty thought as the voice called Arlette replied, "_Oui,_ Master."

"I know your name is not really Beauty, _Mademoiselle_." the Beast said to Violette.

"What do you zink my name is zen?" the beauty asked.

The Beast answered her question with one word. And that word was, "Violette."

Violette froze. She now knew why everything seemed so familiar. This was the castle she had grown up in. She looked into the Beast's eyes and asked, "Toulèse?"

"How did you know who I am?" Toulèse asked.

"Your eyes are ze same as I remember." Violette replied, "I will leave if you want me to."

"_Non._ Do not leave. I you need to know what has become of ze castle." Toulèse said.

"It was put under an enchantment?" Violette guessed. "It was not zat hard to figure out. Ze candelabra is Lumiere, ze clock is Cogsworth, ze teapot is Mrs. Potts, and ze teacup is Chip."

"You will never cease to amaze me, Violette." Toulèse said.

"But, are you not angry zat I came back after you told me not to?" Violette asked.

"_Non, _I am not." Toulèse replied, "You may stay here as long as you like."

"_Merci, _Toulèse." Violette said as she headed back to her room.

When she had gone, Toulèse sighed and said, "How can it be possible? How can I be in love so fast?"

_Hope y'all enjoyed it! R&R! And special thanks to all who reviewed! Love ya! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter 5 of "A Beast and a Rose!" Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 5. Pierre In The Lion's Den**

As Pierre neared the gates, he turned slightly. He looked in the direction of home, but he knew that if his mom and dad were to live, he had to go into the Lion's Den. And he dreaded it. And so, slightly trembling, he walked through the gates of the castle of...the Beast. _Into ze Lion's Den again. Oh why did I take zat wretched rose? Why?_ He thought as he walked up to the door.

* * *

As Violette returned to her room, she thought about what the Beast had said. _How can zat creature be Toulèse? It can not be! But, it does explain why everyzing here is so familiar. Will he let me return to ze town? To my_ Pere_? I do not zink so. When you come down to it, I zink he would keep me here forever._

* * *

"RRROOAAAHHRRGH!!!!!" Toulèse let out a roar of fury at himself.

He roared again, trembling at his own thoughts. _I must have sounded foolish to her. I should have told her zen and zere. Why didn't I? What is happening to me? She is likely to zink zat I will not let her return to zat poor, little town and her crazy _Pere. _But, if she wants to leave, she can. _

"RROOAAHHRRGH!!"

* * *

"Oh my! Here comes zat little boy from ze town! He really has stayed true to his word." Mrs. Potts exclaimed as she saw Pierre enter the castle.

"I will go and bring him here before he goes up to ze West Tower." Lumiere said as he hopped off to bring Pierre to the kitchen.

"Well, well. We certainly need to get those two together if we ever expect to be human again. They _must _fall in love before the next full moon..."

"Ze Master has already fallen in love with ze _cheri._" Lumiere cut Cogsworth off as he and Pierre entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Pierre asked curiously.

"We are all under a spell zat was placed upon us nearly seven years ago." Lumiere replied.

"Lumiere..."-tssss-"Aaagh!" Cogsworth tried to stop the candelabra, but, flames win over wheels and springs.

"We were all humans once. Me, Mrs. Potts, Babette, even Cogsworth. But ze young prince, you know him as "ze Beast," denied an old, beggar-woman shelter for ze night. He turned her away twice, and on ze second time, her ugliness melted away to reveal ze fact zat she was truly an enchantress. She zen placed a powerful spell on him and ze castle. Ze only one to escape ze spell, was a little _cheri_, about ten years old, named...Violette." Lumiere told Pierre.

"Violette...she lives in ze town I am from. She has been missing since last night." Pierre said,

"What did she look like, Young Man?" Cogsworth asked.

"She has long, dark-brown hair, and dark-violet eyes." Pierre replied.

"So zat is who she is! I zought she looked familiar! And ze Master is in _amour_ with her already." Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Damién won't be happy if Violette falls for someone ozer zen him." Pierre muttered.

"Who is 'Damién'?" Cogsworth asked, sternly.

"A hunter zat I admire." Pierre replied.

"Well, enough talk. Let's get you somezing to eat, Pierre. You must be _jeûne_." Mrs. Potts said as she hopped over to the stove.

"Remember what the Master said last time." Cogsworth said through his teeth.

"Oh, pish tosh I'm not about to let ze poor _garçon_ go _affamé_. And if you zink ozerwise, you may leave my kitchen." Mrs. Potts said as she shoved Cogsworth out of the kitchen.

But five minutes later, he can running back in exclaiming, "The girl! She will be here in ten seconds!"

And sure enough, ten seconds later, in came Violette, calling, "Is anyone in here?"

"We most certainly are here, my dear." Mrs. Potts came out from the cupboard with Chip behind her.

"Hi, Violette!" Chip said.

"_Bonjour, _Chip." Violette said to the little teacup.

"You've gotten bigger. Why is zat?" Chip asked Violette.

"Well, I was not affected by ze spell. So, I still age like everyone else." the beauty replied as best she could.

Pierre suddenly sneezed, causing Violette to look up and see him. Violette took a start when she saw him in the castle, and said, "Why, Pierre. What are you doing here?"

"It is a long story." he replied, a little frightened.

"Come now, do not be _effrayé_." Violette said, comfortingly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help but be _effrayé_ here. I have been coming here since I was ten years old." Pierre replied.

"Well why?" the beauty asked, putting her arms around the frightened boy.

"I have to. If I want my _mere_ and my _pere_ to live, I have no choice." Pierre replied, "When I was two months away from turning ten, my _Pere_ took me with him to Paris on a business-trip. And as we where coming home, _Pere_ lost his way, and we came to zis castle. And I remember ze gates opening on zeir own. And ze Beast let us stay for ze night..."

"Well zat's an improvement." Violette said.

"...and ze next morning, as _Pere_ was getting ze horse ready, I was wandering around ze gardens looking at ze roses. Zere were roses of every color imaginable! I liked ze red ones ze best. I stood looking at ze reddest one. And I zought I would take it home and give it to _Mere. _And ze same second zat I snapped ze stalk, ze Beast came. And he was angry. I was terrifié. My _pere_ came running over to me and I zink he stopped ze Beast from killing me. But ze Beast demanded zat I return here for one week out of a month for life. And if I do not, he will kill my whole family." Pierre finished, with tears streaming down his face.

"Shh. I have been here long enough to know how to make Toulèse set you free." Violette said, stroking Pierre's black hair.

"Toulèse?" Pierre asked through his tears.

"Zat is his name." Violette replied.

"Are you sure you can get him to let me go?" Pierre asked in a small voice.

"_Oui_." the beauty said.

"_Merci,_ Violette." Pierre thanked her.

"_Votre accueil, _Pierre." Violette replied.

_A/N: _

_Word: _Cheri

_Translation: _Girl

_Word: _Amour

_Translation: _Love

_Word: _Jeûne

_Translation: _Starving

_Word: _Garçon

_Translation: _Boy

_Word: _Affamé

_Translation:_ Hungry

_Word:_ Effrayé

_Translation: _Frightened

_Word: _Votre Accueil

_Translation: _Your Welcome

_Sorry if Pierre sounded too much like a six-year-old, the Beast scared him for life! So Pierre will never be able to be in that castle without being afraid._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's chapter 6 of "A Beast and a Rose" sorry for the long wait. I don't have as much time as I did. My time has been completely absorbed by the play I'm in. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6. "Only Ten Petals Left."**

"GGRROAHHORR!!!!!" Toulèse let out a monstrously loud roar, "I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

The Beast was still punishing himself for not telling Violette the truth right away. He looked at the Rose and saw another petal fall from it. "So little time. Only ten petals left."

He took hold on the mirror, and said, "Show me Violette."

The fog in the mirror swirled and parted in the middle and revealed Violette talking to Pierre...

"_It is alright Pierre. You will be _parfait. _You'll see." Violette was saying._

"Non,_ I won't! He's probably getting tired of me. He'll probably kill me." Pierre said, afraid._

"_Pierre! Do not talk like zat! When I lived here before, he never went so far as to kill someone! He won't kill you." Violette scolded him gently._

"_I don't zink I can face him alone zis time." Pierre said, trembling slightly._

"Zat's enough." Toulèse said.

Toulèse paced up and down the West Tower, when he reached the Rose, he put his paw on the glass dome that protected it from the wind, and sighed, "What am I to do?"

There came a knock at the door. Toulèse looked over his shoulder and growled, "Come in."

The door opened and Pierre came in. Toulèse growled and raised his paw. Pierre flinched, trembling. Toulèse looked at Pierre for a moment, then lowered his paw and said, "Follow me."

Pierre followed the Beast to the dungeon. The Beast whirled on the boy, pointed to a small platform and snarled, "Stand zere."

Pierre wordlessly obeyed the Beast. He stood on the platform and waited...

* * *

Violette watched Toulèse lead Pierre to the platform, and saw Pierre transform into an object. She couldn't make out what he had been turned into, but it was something flat...

* * *

Pierre felt his body flatten and transform. His body twitched in pain. His hands and feet became tassels, and he screamed in agony as the transformation completed. He was now, an oriental carpet. Like the ones you see in Saudi Arabia and Morocco. He actually looked quite similar to the Magic Carpet in Walt Disney's 'Aladdin'.

"You will remain a carpet for ze week, and you will become a carpet during ze week you come here. So you will not break your promise." Toulèse said.

"Why a carpet?" Pierre asked.

"Because it is what you are in spirit. I did not know you were a carpet." Toulèse replied.

"But..."

"Lumiere is a candelabra, because he always wanted to make zings a bit brighter." the Beast said.

"But..."

"I will say no more." the Beast said, he turned and left the dungeon.

Violette came out of the shadows and touched the hem of Carpet/Pierre and said, "You are lucky you know."

"How?" Carpet/Pierre asked.

"Lumiere and Mrs. Potts told me I would have been a twelve-inch-long sewing-needle." the beauty answered.

"Why?" Pierre asked.

"Because I can fix a problem very easily, but if you are not careful, I could prick you." Violette replied.

"But, why am I a carpet, Violette?" Pierre asked.

"I do not know, Pierre." she replied.

"I hate zis place, Violette." Pierre said as they left the dungeon.

* * *

Damién was beside himself. Four days, and not a sign of Violette. Or Pierre! One week out of every month he was never around!_ Needed at home. HA!_ _Ze_ _next_ _time_ _I_ _see_ _zat_ _tiny_, _little,_ _shrimp, I'll stomp him into ze ground like a carpet! _ He thought in anger.

* * *

Three days later, Pierre left with Toulèse's words bored into his brain..._"_ _You do not have to come back next month. You are free now. Go."_

He could not believe it, he was free! _I'm free! I'm free! I don't believe it. Wait till _Mere, _and _Pere _ find out! Oh, won't zey be happy!_

A few hours later, he looked apon a happy sight. He was home. He shouted, "_Mere, Pere,_ you will not believe it! I'm free! I don't have to go back! I'm free!"

"Do not try it, Pierre. Why would zat horrid monster let you go?" his father asked.

"I do not know, _Pere_." Pierre said as his mother, Elaina embraced him, her eyes overflowing with tears of joy.

_A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. i'll try to post chapter 7 ASAP. R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot on my mind lately._

**Chapter 7. Back To The West Tower**

Toulèse paced around the West Tower. Violette had been in the castle a week and he could not muster the courage to tell her how he truly felt. _How can I tell ze _fille_? How? _He thought.

He looked at the Rose. He looked away. Then, picked up the Magic Mirror, and said, "Show me, Violette."

"_Oh come now, you'll be alright _mon cheri._ Really, you will." Lumière was saying to Violette._

"_But, will he really let me return home, Lumière?" the _Beauté _asked._

"_Of course he will. Don't you worry." the candelabra replied._

"_I'm going to explore. If zat is alright." Violette said._

"_Of course it is alright!" Lumière exclaimed._

"Enough." the Beast said to the Mirror.

The glass clouded over again, as the vision disappeared. Toulèse gently set the Mirror down as he left the West Tower...

Violette wandered back to the entrance to the West Tower. She looked behind her to make sure no-one followed her. When she didn't see anyone, she pulled on the ram's horn handle, and entered the West Tower. She walked around, she remembered everything in the room. Except for a small mirror and a rose covered by a glass dome. She looked at the window, and then at the mirror, at the Rose. She walked toward the window, and looked very closely at the Rose. As she looked at the Rose, she heard a growl. The beauty spun around to face an angry Toulèse. The Beast growled and said, "What are you doing here, Violette?"

Violette had no response. The Beast roared, "GET OUT!!!!"

Violette needed no second bidding. She turned and ran out of the West Tower. When Toulèse realized what he had done, it was too late. Violette was long gone. He looked at the Rose as another petal fell off. _Nine petals. It's hopeless._

_

* * *

_

That same day, Damién stood in the town-square waiting. As soon as he saw the person he wanted to see, he marched right up to them and said, angrily, "Where have you been, Pierre?"

"I told you, Damién, my _pere_ needed me to tend ze crops." little Pierre replied.

"_Oui, _and I suppose you believe horses fly." Damién said as he grabbed Pierre by the scruff of his neck.

"Ow! Let me go!" Pierre cried.

"Not until you tell me where you were, and where Violette is. I know you have somezing to do with it. And if you do not tell me, I will stomp you into ze ground like a carpet." Damién threatened.

_If only he knew._ Pierre thought as the big hunter shook him roughly.

"Where...is...VIOLETTE?" Damién yelled at the little boy.

"You...you wouldn't understand." Pierre said.

"If you do not tell me where my Violette is zis instant, I will make you wish that you had never been born, _Garçon._" the big man almost snarled.

Pierre did not reply. He couldn't betray Violette. Even though it looked like Damién would kill him if he didn't tell him where she was. _I won't betray Violette. She does not love him. It is easy to tell._

"You have somezing to do with why Violette disappeared. I know it! Do not try lying, Pierre. It will not work. You either tell me where Violette is right now, or I crush you into ze ground as if you were a carpet." Damién threatened, shaking the boy.

When Pierre still did not reply, Damién threw him to the ground and put one foot on his back, and the other, on the back of his head, pressing him into the dirt. Pierre tried to breath, but there was far too much dirt in the way, and his mouth kept filling up with dirt when he tried to breath. Pierre felt himself being crushed beneath Damién's massive weight. Then, he heard a small voice in the back of his head saying, _"Pierre, imagine yourself as a _capis_! You will turn into one! And you will not be crushed!"_

Pierre did as he was instructed, and...he was suddenly a carpet! The one thing that he didn't know, was the voice that he had heard, was the voice of the Enchantress.

Damién couldn't figure out what had just happened. He was standing on Pierre, and now he standing on a carpet! _Zere is somezing funny going on. And Violette and Pierre are in on it._ He thought as he picked the carpet up and shook it. When it didn't respond, he shook it harder and said, "I know it's you, Pierre. Don't try to hide. It won't work."

Pierre refused to show himself. He stayed a limp carpet, hoping Damién would put him down. _I'll have to go back to the castle. I'm a _capis_ again._ _I'll never be normal again._

Damién finally gave up. He looked at the carpet one last time, looking for a face, dropped it, and walked away. When he was gone, Pierre picked himself up, and headed for the crossroads. A small tear slipped down his face. _I'll never be a human again. I don't know how to change back. I will miss_ Mere_ and_ Pere_. _

* * *

Violette ran through the woods as fast as her legs could possibly go. Soon, she heard an eerie howl. She looked around and saw a large wolf lurking in the shadows in between the trees. The Beauty started to run. But the wolf howled again, and ran after her. Suddenly there were at least twenty! But Violette kept running. One black wolf jumped at her, tripping her. Violette fell. The black wolf that had tripped her, was about to kill her, when it was swept of it's paws by something much bigger. There came an earsplitting roar. Violette looked up and saw, to her surprise, Toulèse. The Beast had flung the black wolf away from her. The wolf hit a tree and fell limp. Toulèse growled at the other wolves as they attacked him. Toulèse threw them all off and told them this, _"If any of you hurt her, I will do you what I did the black wolf."_

The wolves, afraid of Toulèse, backed away from him and sped off, into the woods. Toulèse looked at Violette, who was lying seven feet away, and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious, was the faint figure of a woman looming over him...

_R&R ppl! Chapter 8 will be up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. My grampa died and I've had serious writer's-block ever since. So, here's chapter 8. I hope y'all like it! R&R!_

**Chapter 8. The Secret of the Magic**

As Pierre wondered toward the crossroads, he saw Jules coming towards him. _I can't let Jules see me! What would he zink if he saw a carpet walking along ze road?_ Pierre thought in panic as he dove into the trees.

Jules walked over to the trees where Pierre had hidden in. He reached in, grabbed one of Pierre's tassel-hands, and pulled him out. Pierre was terrified! _If I know Jules, he'll take me strait to Dami__é__n.__ Even though he doesn't know it's me. But Damién will._

"Hmmm, someone has left a _capis_ lying in the trees. Why, I wonder?" Jules said as he turned the carpet and saw a face that was all to familiar, "P-Pierre?"

"_Oui_?" the carpet replied.

Pierre knew he was done for. As soon as Jules recognized him. _W__hat_ _is_ _ze_ _use_ _of_ _hidding_ _when_ _you_ _know_ _you_ _have_ _been_ _found?_ Little Pierre asked himself.

"What spell are you under? Who _magic_-_spelled_ you?" Jules asked hurriedly.

"I can't tell you. I'll be killed if I do." Pierre replied.

"Do not worry little Pierre. Damién will help..."

"_NON_! Jules, you can't take me him! He already is angry at me because I won't tell him where Violette is!" Pierre cut him off.

"Violette? Where is she?" Jules asked.

"I can't tell you. I won't betray her." Pierre replied.

"Why not?" Jules asked.

"Because she does not love Damién! So why should I condemn her to him if she can't and won't love him?!" Pierre almost shouted.

"Alright, alright! You do not need to shout. I will not take you to Damién." Jules said, trying to calm Pierre down.

"_Merci,_ Jules." Pierre said.

"Ah ha! I found you, Pierre! Zere is no point in trying to hide now!" Damién roared as he came up from the Town, he held out his big hand and said expectantly, "Jules."

Pierre tried to free himself from Jules's grip, but was unsuccessful. Jules hesitated, and handed Damién, Pierre's tassel-like hand. But as he was reaching over, he purposely loosened his grip on Pierre just enough for Pierre to slip out of his grip and get away.

Pierre felt Jules loosen his grip on his tassel-hand. Pierre slipped out of the bigger man's grip and ran as fast as he could, towards the Beast's castle. He knew the woods like the back of his _human_ hand. There were many ways he could loose the big hunter, but he knew all too well, that if you loose your way in this part of the forest, you come upon the castle of, the Beast...

"ROAAHHR! Zat hurts!"

"If, you would hold still, it would not hurt as much, Toulèse!"

"You do realize zat if you had not run away, zis would not have happened, Violette!" Toulèse snarled.

"If you had not frightened me, I would not have run away!" the Beauty shouted at him.

"Well, uh, you should not have been in ze West Tower!" the Beast said.

"And you should learn to control your temper. You _never _could." Violette retorted.

Toulèse, having no response, looked away and said, "Well, get on with it."

"By the way, _merci_, for saving my life." Violette said as she cleaned the Beast's injuries with a clean, wet cloth.

"_Votre accuiel._" Toulèse replied.

As Pierre ran through the woods, he looked behind him, and saw that he had lost Damién._ Oh, merci, Dieu! Merci! _

Pierre allowed himself to get lost in the woods. And soon, he saw the castle of the Beast looming in the distance. _Here goes nozing._ He thought as he walked up to the gates. They opened. Pierre walked onto the grounds, and into the castle.

"_Mon, Dieu!_ Pierre! Are you really here?"

"Lumière?" the carpet/boy asked.

"_Oui!_ What are you doing here? And why are you still a carpet?" the candelabra asked.

"I do not know." Pierre lied, "Where is Violette?"

"In zere. But you do not want to go in zere. Ze Master is not in a very good mood." he said.

"Alright." Pierre replied.

Suddenly, the Beast came out of the room and headed for the West Tower with his arm rapped in a bandage. Violette came next, but she didn't go with him to the West Tower. Instead, she sat down on a nearby chair. She looked over and saw Pierre.

"Pierre, I zought you left!" Violette exclaimed.

"Damién is wondering where you are. He knows that I know where you are. He nearly crushed me when I wouldn't tell him." Pierre said.

"What did zat cruel man do to you?" Violette asked.

"He threw me to ze ground, and put one foot one my back, and ze ozer on ze back of my head. He would have crushed me if I had not heard a voice in ze back of my mind say, 'Pierre, imagine yourself as a _capis_ you will turn into one, and you will not be crushed.' I did, and you see ze results." the carpet replied.

"But, why did you come back here?" the Beauty asked.

"I don't know how to turn back. I'm afraid zat I will be a _capis_ forever." little Pierre answered.

"Ze Enchantress." Lumière muttered.

"Who?" Pierre asked.

"Ze woman who changed ze castle. Changed _moi_ from a mâitre d' into a candelabra, _Madame_ Potts into a teapot, and her son, Chip, into a teacup! Now, everyone in ze castle save two were responsible for making ze Master ze way he is, and ze two are you, Violette, and little Chip." the candelabra explained.

"But, why was I turned into a _capis_, Lumière?" Pierre asked.

"I zink ze Master zought it would hold you to your oath better zen your word." Lumière replied.

"How can you all be turned back?" Violette asked.

"Only ze Master knows zat, _mon cheri_." the candelabra said.

Violette sighed, got up, and headed for her room. Pierre ran after her saying, "Where are you going?"

"To _mon_ room." the Beauty replied as she ascended the big staircase.

"She's not going to her room is she, Lumière?" the carpet asked the candelabra.

"_Non_. She is not." the candelabra replied.

"Should we follow her?" Pierre asked.

"_Non._ Let her go." Lumière replied...

_A/N: Plzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me what y'all think! R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been buisy rehersing for "The Secret Garden" and training my new puppy. But please enjoy Chapter 9 of "A Beast and a Rose." _

**Chapter 9. "I don't know."**

Damién stormed through the forest back to the town, finally giving up on finding Violette.

Lost in his thoughts, Maurice stormed up to him and shouted, "Where is Violette? Where? You have searched harder zen anyone else! Surely you have found her,_ mon ami_!"

"I am sorry…_ami_…but I have not." Damién said.

"We must keep looking! Aha! I know, Toulèse must have taken her!"

"Who?"

"Toulèse! No-one has been able to find his castle for six, nearly seven, years! Oh, merciful God, please don't let any harm come to my _fille_!"

"Oh for God's sake man, get a hold on yourself!"

"Rally the townspeople!"

"Fine."

"Do not worry, Violette. I won't let Toulèse hurt you again."

* * *

"Violette! What are you doing here?" Toulèse asked as the Beauty entered the West Tower.

"I want to see my _pere._" Violette said.

"What?!" the Beast asked.

"MY _PERE_! I want to see him! Don't you speak French?" Violette almost shouted.

"Do not toy with my patients, Violette." Toulèse growled

"I know you have a way of seeing things that others do not want you to see." Violette said, ignoring Toulèse's warning completely.

"You are getting on my nerves. And you know zat is very dangerous." the Beast snarled.

"Just let me see my _pere_." Violette pleaded.

"You just be zankful zat you even have a _pere_." Toulèse said, sadly.

Violette shook her head. She knew what he wanted. So she leaned over, and planted a kiss on Toulèse's furry cheek. Toulèse looked at her and said, "Can you sing?"

"_Oui_." Violette answered.

"If you would be so kind as to…"

"Of course…

_There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on,_

_Though what I used to be, I still depend upon._

_For now I realize, that good can come from bad,_

_That may not make me wise, but oh it makes me glad_

**___________________________________**

_And I...I never thought I'd leave behind, _

_My childhood dreams,_

_But I don't mind, for now I love the world I see,_

_No change of heart--a change in me._

**___________________________**

_For in my dark despair, I slowly understood,_

_My perfect world out there, had disappeared for good._

_But in its place I feel, a truer life begin,_

_And it's so good and real, it must come from within._

________________________________________

_And I...I never thought I'd leave behind,_

_My childhood dreams,_

_But I don't mind, for now I love the world I see,_

_No change of heart--a change in me._

_____________________________

_No change of heart--a change in me._"

"Zat was beautiful." Toulèse said when Violette had finished the song, "Who taught it to you?"

"No-one. It just came to me. Songs do zat sometimes." Violette replied.

"Well, here. Zis mirror will show you anyzing you wish to see." he said, handing her the Mirror.

"I would like to see my _pere_, please." Violette asked.

The fogy-mist in the mirror began to swirl. Slowly at first, then got faster and faster until it stopped, then it parted in the middle, to reveal her father…

"_What are you doing? Get your hands off of me! Let me go! I need to find Violette! Damién! I zought you were going to rally ze townspeople!" Maurice shouted._

"_I did. And now with you in ze __Mason de Lunes__, I can concentrate on finding my future bride." the big hunter said, and then added, "Boys!" _

_With that, he stalked into the woods, with his fifty followers, and Jules, following him, armed for a fight. He alone knew what awaited them at the castle. Many living objects; and their cruel master. A hideous beast…_

Violette tore her gaze from the mirror, horrified at what she had seen. Her father in the insane asylum, Damién coming to find her and bring her back to be his wife, she couldn't think of anything worse. She shook her head in fear and disbelief.

"Who is 'Damién'?" Toulèse asked.

"A hunter from ze town." Violette said.

"He loves you?" the Beast asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"Why do you care?" the Beauty responded.

"Because...because...I...I..."-_I wish zis was easier-_"I...I cannot do zis."

"Cannot do what?" Violette asked, putting her hands on her wide hips.

"Promise me you won't laugh or run away."

"I won't laugh, but I cannot promise I won't run away."

"I mean away from ze castle."

"_Non,_ I won't leave ze castle."

"I...love you."

_I'm still frightened of you…_Violette thought as she turned to run off.

"_S'il vous plaît, _don't go, _s'il volus plaît_." Toulèse pleaded.

Violette paid his desperate plea no mind as she ran from the West Tower in fear. But fear was not the only emotion coming into play. Oh no, there was also wonder, confusion, and pity as well.

* * *

When Violette reached her room, she opened the door, ran across the floor that was covered in a carpet that was not there before, and through herself on the bed.

When it was sure Violette wasn't looking its way, the carpet stood up, and motioned to the candelabra that stood on the nightstand.

"What's wrong, Violette?" Pierre asked, placing his tassel-hand on Violette's shoulder.

"Damién is coming. He has thrown my _pere_ into ze Mason de Lunes and is coming here to take me to be his bride." Violette sobbed.

Pierre's eyes widened in fright, he shook his head to clear the horrific thoughts from it as he said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

_A/N: _

_Word: _S'il vous plait

_Translation: _Please


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi ppl! I'm back! I am so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry I haven't updated in forever. I started school and I've been overrun with homework. I hope you like chapter 10 of "A Beast and a Rose!"_

**Chapter 10. "You have changed after all."**

As Damién marched through the forest, he let himself and the men he had rallied become hopelessly lost....

* * *

"Do you zink it will work, Pierre?" Mrs. Potts asked, worried.

"Can you zink of a better plan?" the carpet/boy answered the teapot's question with another.

"It is ze best we can do. To protect ze castle, and zose zat we care about." Lumière said.

"But don't you think we should inform the Master?" Cogsworth asked.

"_Non_. We should not." was Lumière's reply.

* * *

"Show me Violette."

The mist in the mirror swirled and then parted in the middle to show Violette lying on her bed, sobbing.

"Stop!"

* * *

The Beast walked out of the West Tower, and went to Violette's room to see how she was. He knocked politely on Violette's door.

"Who-who is it?" Violette choked out.

"I came to see if you are _d'accord_." Toulèse replied.

"Oh, I am _parfait_."

"I will believe zat when cows fall from ze sky."

"_Parfait_. Come in."

Toulèse opened the door to find Violette sitting upright like she had never been crying. But the Beast knew better than that.

"I know you were crying." he said looking into Violette's eyes.

Violette looked away and said, "No, I was not."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you were not." Toulèse said, crossing his arms.

Violette looked Toulèse strait in his electric-blue eyes, but could not bring herself to say that she had not been crying. She finally looked away in defeat.

"Please, let me help you, Violette." the Beast said, moving closer to the girl.

"You were not so keen to help those less fortunate than you seven years ago." Violette remarked, her voice laced with ice.

"It's been seven years?" he asked, bewildered for a moment.

"It will be by nine-o-clock tonight." was Violette's reply.

Toulèse looked at the clock that hung in Violette's room. It read, 7:00pm. The Beast gulped and thought, _Two more hours before the Rose looses it's last petal, and I will remain a beast for ever, for Violette will never love me in return._

"Violette, you may leave if you wish it."

"What?"

"You do not have to stay here any longer."

Violette was so shocked she didn't know what to think. She just sat there with a shocked look on her face. She could hardly grasp the fact that Toulèse loved her enough to let her go.

Violette finally smiled and said, "_Merci,_ Toulèse. _Merci_."

The Beast nodded and turned to leave. But stopped when Violette added, "You have changed after all."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I zink I will let you zink it out for yourself." Violette replied.

_A/N: Hope ya liked it! R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi y'all! This'll be my last update for a while. School is draging on me. So, here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! R&R!_

**Chapter 11. And All of Hell Brakes Loose**

As Violette descended the stairway, she saw Lumière motion for her to follow him. She shook her head and continued toward the foyer.

"_Mon cheri,_ you must come with me, and hurry!" the candelabra cried.

"Why?" the Beauty asked.

"You do not want to leave, _mon cher_."

"Why not?"

"Pierre will explain."

"_Parfait_."

Violette followed the candelabra into the large, spacious kitchen, where Babette, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Pierre stood, waiting.

"What is all of zis?" Violette demanded.

"Violette, Damién is coming." the carpet said.

"W-what?" the Beauty asked, shocked.

"Damién is coming. You should not leave ze castle."

"I need to hide." Violette said, turning to go.

"Where?" the carpet asked.

"In one of ze many secret passages in ze castle." she replied, and left.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Put your backs into it, men! Do you want zis zing to hurt you wives and _enfants_?" Damién roared above the loud cracking of the log against the door.

Finally, they broke through. As they entered the foyer, they sensed something odd about the castle. The objects were a bit more lifelike than they should be. Jules picked up a candelabra and then, all of Hell broke loose.

* * *

"NOW!!"

Damién and the rallied men from the town had no idea of what had hit them. One moment everything was lifeless, and the next, they were being attacked by household objects. Damién spotted Pierre almost immediately, and grabbed the carpet/boy. Pierre struggled, but was no match for the big hunter's cruel strength. And being a carpet, Pierre had few defenses. But that didn't stop him from trying. But Damién soon had Pierre's body tied into several tight knots.

Throwing the defenseless knotted carpet onto the ground, the cruel hunter began to search for the girl he wanted more than anything. Violette.

* * *

Toulèse sat in the West Tower, gazing at the Rose. Two petals were left to fall. Two more petals until he would remain a beast for all of the rest of eternity. Or until death would set him free.

* * *

Violette wound her way through the seemingly endless maze of secret passage ways. She had been following Damién until she could follow him no further in the tunnels.

* * *

Damién slowly entered the West Tower. It didn't take him long to spot the Beast. It was siting on a chair near a table, and on the table, was a glass dome, which was the only thing that had not been destroyed, and under the glass dome, was a wilting rose, with only two petals until it was but a stem.

_It's hideous!_ The hunter thought with a shudder.

Damién slowly drew an arrow from his quiver, notched it to the bowstring, and took careful aim...

_A/N: Ooooo, cliffie! I thought it would be good to leave you guys off with a good cliffie! I'll update ASAIC(As Soon As I Can)! Until then, cyal8r!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's more! Just like all you loyal reviewers asked for! Warning, this chapter contains minor sexual themes. Just thought I'd warn ya!_

**Chapter 12. Two Flower Petals**

_Sssssssssthunk!_

The Beast let out a horrifying roar of surprise and agony as the arrow into his muscled arm. At the same time, thunder boomed. _Better than remaining a beast for all time._ He thought.

He then felt a strong kick in his left arm, the one that had been shot. He fell onto the marble floor, and saw the hunter.

"Get up and fight, Beast." the Hunter commanded.

The Beast didn't move.

"Were you in love with Violette, Beast?"

The Beast made no response.

"Did you honestly think she would love you, when she had someone like me?" the Hunter taunted.

The Beast still made no movement.

"Violette despises you, Beast. She sent me here to destroy you!" Damién laughed cruelly.

The pain of the hunter's last taunt was nearly too much for Toulèse. But he knew the hunter was probably right. Violette most likely _did_ hate him. He let out a high pitched whimper of sadness.

"Give up, Beast. Violette is _mine_!" the hunter roared.

_I have._ Toulèse thought.

Damién grabbed another arrow and notched it to his bowstring. He took aim again, aiming this time for Toulèse's head, not his arm.

* * *

Violette had entered the West Tower and heard what Damién had said. She looked at Toulèse and saw what Damién's words had done to him. Those words had torn Toulèse apart. _Mon Dieu! Toulèse, hold on. What is happening to me?_ She thought.

"_Non_! Damién, _s'il vous plaît_, stop!" Violette screamed, before she could stop herself.

* * *

Toulèse then let out a terrifying roar of fury. He rose to his, full height, which was huge. At least ten feet tall! Damién, who had not realized just how big the Beast was, took a step backward.

The Beast swiped at the hunter with his huge clawed paw, nearly taking his head off. Damién made a break for the nearest possible way out. The balcony. As he made a dash for it, he grabbed a broken stone club. When he reached the end of the balcony, he jumped off and onto the roof with the Beast close on his heels.

Damién suddenly turned and smashed the club into the Beast's arm. Violette gasped in horror as she saw blood appear on Toulèse's arm.

"Violette is mine!" Damién shouted again. "It is over, you _monster_!"

"_Non_, Damién. Toulèse is not the monster. You are." Violette murmured to herself.

Toulèse let out a roar laced with fury, and pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. The pain of that he thought that Violette really did hate him. He grabbed Damién by his throat and suspended the hunter over the edge of the castle. It was then that Damién's nerve failed him.

"_S'il vous plaît_, let me go, let me go, _s'il vous plaît_! I will do anything. Anything!!" he whimpered.

Toulèse slackened his grip on the big hunter's neck slightly, but struggled with himself. _If I let him fall, I will be no better than him. But if I let him go, he will stab me in the back._

Finally, the Beast set the hunter on the roof, and growled, "Get out."

The Beast then turned and climbed the roof back to the balcony. Where Violette stood waiting. When he reached the railing on the balcony, He was met by Violette.

"You, you came back." he said, disbelievingly.

"I never left." Violette replied.

_Thunk!!_

Toulèse roared as Damién sank his knife into his lower back just under the ribcage. Dark-red blood gushed from the gaping knife-wound. The Beast lost his hold on the railing, causing the hunter to fall too. But Violette grabbed the Beast's chest-fur before he could fall, and pulled him onto the balcony. At the same time, trying not to cause the wound to get any worse. But she could only do so much. As the Beauty hauled the Beast over the rail, the wound enlarged, and more blood flowed.

"Violette...you never...left?"

"_Non_, I did not."

"Violette...I cannot...go on...any longer."

Violette then began to sing

"We are home,

We are where we shall be forever.

Trust in me, for you know I won't run away,

**_____**

From today,

This is all that I need

And all that I need to say,

______

Home should be where the heart is.

I'm certain as I can be.

We are are home.

______

You're my home,

Stay with..."

"At least...I...got to see you...one...last..time."

The Beast's eyes became glazed and clouded as he drew his last breath. Violette looked at the prince that had died because of the greed in Damién's cruel, shriveled, black heart. No, not _just_ because of the hunter's greed, but his love for her. Prince Toulèse had died to save her from Damién. He truly loved her. There had been a change in Toulèse. There had been a change in Violette too.

As she looked upon the body of the Beast she cried out in agony, "No! Please, do not leave me! I love you!"

Just after Violette cried her words out, the very last wilted petal fell from the once blood-red Enchanted Rose that the Enchantress had given the Beast seven years ago.

But what Violette didn't realize, was what was happening around her. A beautiful woman appeared. The woman nodded and mist began to gather. Once it had gathered, it began to swirl around Toulèse's lifeless body. When Violette noticed the mist, it was when the Beast's body began to rise from the ground.

The Beauty leaped backward in shock as she saw the Beast's body rise. And as he rose, his thick black fur began to grow inward, and his tail dissolved into the air!

Violette watched Toulèse transform back into a human. It wasn't until Toulèse was a human again that he began to stir with life. His jet-black hair was long, and shaggy, his clothes were still torn, but his wounds had healed, and he was alive.

Suddenly, as the prince was set back down, his eyes opened. They were still the same vibrant, piercing electric-blue. Those vibrant blue eyes met the large, dark-violet eyes of the woman he loved. The mist vanished. Along with the woman who had willed it to gather.

Violette hardly knew what had happened, even though she had seen it with her own eyes. She did not see Toulèse move toward her. One moment she was standing ten feet away from him, and the next, he had her locked in a tight embrace.

He murmured her name over and over, his voice filled with love. Refusing to release her from his strong, yet gentle embrace. Violette did not try to release herself. She just let the handsome prince hold her small frame to his strong torso.

"I-I thought you were...dead." she murmured.

"That does not matter. I am alive. The enchantment is broken. And we can be together." he replied softly, pulling her closer_(if that was possible)_.

Violette then let herself relax into the handsome prince. Toulèse took the opportunity and gently placed a soft kiss on Violette's lips. Soon, their kiss turned more passionate. Toulèse let his tongue slip inside Violette's mouth. The Beauty succumbed quickly and easily as the prince ran his hands along her perfectly curved body as they kissed.

_A/N: How'd y'all like it? I Kept it as clean as I could bear to. I could have made it _way _worse than it is. I do not claim the song Violette sings. R&R!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here's chapter thirteen of _A Beast and a Rose_! I've put another twist in it. I hope you like it! _

**Chapter 13. Making Love  
**

"Is he _d'accord_, Lumiére?" Babette asked.

"I do not know, Bette." the _m__â__itre d'_ replied.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Potts demanded.

"It is Pierre." Babette said.

"What is wrong with him?" the cook demanded.

"We do not know. Zat cruel hunter tied him into at least six knots." Lumière replied.

Mrs. Potts looked upon little Pierre. During the transformation, he had been caught somewhere between carpet and boy. He now lay unconscious on the tile floor of the kitchen, his hands and feet were still tassels, his arms and legs were human, but had the carpet pattern on them. The rest of him was human.

"We managed to untie him. But, he was unconscious then, and he has not come around yet." the maid told Mrs. Potts.

"Go fetch me some hot water and a fresh, clean rag, Babette. And make sure zat ze water is steaming. Go!" Mrs. Potts commanded.

As soon as Babette left, Cogsworth came in, saying, "Oh well, here we all...Oh my God, what is this?"

"It is Pierre. Ze hunter tied him into at least six knots when he was a carpet." Lumière said.

"Where is Babette?" the cook asked.

"Right here, Mrs. Potts." Babette said, carrying a bowl of steaming hot water and a clean, white rag.

"Good. Give those here." Mrs Potts said.

As soon as the maid gave her the rag and water, the cook said, "Out! All of you! I have work to do! And I cannot do it with you all breathing down my neck! Out!"

Babette, Lumière, and Cogsworth all left the kitchen and made their way to the West Tower. To see where Toulèse and Violette were.

* * *

Toulèse sat on a chair in the West Tower with Violette asleep in his arms, her head on his chest. His long, black hair fell to his jaw-line. His eyes, calm as he was, were piercingly bright. He sat calmly, unmoving so as not to wake his Sleeping Beauty. But the longer he sat, the more thoughts ran through his head. Most of them were thoughts of the life he and Violette would share from now on. Others were silent, but seductive, words to Violette.

_I will make absolutely certain that you are happy here, Violette. You will not be unhappy for a moment, my love. Not a single moment.....................Violette, you are my only love...................Let me make love to you, my beloved. Let me._

There came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" the prince said in as much of a snarl as his voice would now allow.

"It is Lumière, Your Highness." the former candelabra answered.

"What do you want?"

"It is something Violette must see."

"What is it?"

"It is Pierre. He is not well."

Over time, Toulèse had grown to like the lad. Mostly because of Violette. He could not refuse. The lad was obviously hurt, and Violette was good at healing.

"_Parfait._" Toulèse said, then added in gentler tone, "Violette, Violette my love. Wake up."

Violette awoke slowly, when she came fully awake, she looked up at Toulèse and snuggled into his chest. As much as he would have loved to stay like this, they couldn't.

"Violette, Pierre is hurt."

"What?"

"Pierre is hurt. He needs your help."

* * *

Pierre was not getting any better. In fact, he was getting even worse. There was nothing Mrs. Potts or Babette could do for him. He was no longer unconscious. He was to weak to do anything but breath softly. But even breathing was hard for him. The Enchantress's spell had gone horribly wrong. Only because of Damién, Pierre would most likely not survive.

"Oh, Violette. You must help little Pierre." Babette said as Violette entered the kitchen.

"What is wrong with him?" the Beauty asked as she gracefully knelt beside him.

"Zat cruel, cruel hunter tied him into at least six knots while he was still a _capis_. Lumière and I managed to untie ze knots before you broke ze spell, but something went horribly wrong during ze transformation. I do not know what it was though." the maid replied.

"Ohh! Damién, you heartless pig!" Violette cried, then added, "Pierre? Can you hear me? Pierre?"

"V-Violette?" the boy asked weakly.

"Yes. I am here." the Beauty replied.

"Damién lost?"

"Yes. He is dead."

"Good. I tried to stop him. I really did. But..."

"Shh. I know. He cannot hurt anyone anymore."

"Is zis ze end for me?"

"I do not know, Pierre. I do not know."

* * *

Jules made his way back to town. _Pierre will pay for trying to stop Damién from claiming his bride. He will pay with the lives of two people he loves._

_Monsieur _and _Madame_ Molière sat by the hearth. Wondering where their son was, and if he was alright. There came a knock at their door. _Monsieur_ Molière answered. Jules stood there.

"_Bonjour_, Jules. How are you today?" he asked.

"_Parfait_. But I will be even better once I do what I came to do."

"And what is that?"

"This."

_Monsieur _Molière lay dead on the doorstep after just one flick of Jules' hunting knife. It was the same with _Madame _Molière. One flick, and she was dead. Now satisfied, Jules the Killer left and made his way to the castle...

_A/N: There you have it! Chapter 13. But don't go away. There's still more to come. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the wait, all. I keep getting overrun with schoolwork. Ugh. Anyhow, here's chapter 14 of _A Beast and a Rose._ I hope you like it! R&R! :) _

**Chapter 14. A _Sorci__è__re_**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Open ze door!" came a voice from outside.

"Who on Earth?" Babette asked.

"Guillaume, get ze door." Lumière said.

The house-boy began to open the door. The door didn't get an eighth of the way open when Jules came storming in.

"Jules? Why..." Violette began.

"Where is Pierre?" the wanna-be Damién shouted at her.

"He is in ze kitchen. Why?" Violette replied as though he had asked her politely.

"I must speak with him."

"He is not well. He may die soon."

"I _will_ speak with him."

"Oh, very well. Follow me."

Jules let Violette lead him through the dark hallways of Toulèse's castle. He passed many statues that made him shudder.

"Violette," he began.

"Yes, Jules?"

"How did you bear it?"

"Bear what?"

"Bear being kept prisoner here?"

"Oh, Toulèse did not keep me prisoner."

"Zen, how come you were gone for so long?"

"I became lost. And when you become lost in zese woods, you find your way here. But it seemed familiar to me. I could not quite place it..."

"How is zis place familiar to you?"

"I worked here as a maid once upon a time. But anyways, I soon found out zat zis castle was ruled by a beast. I saw his eyes, and zey seemed familiar too. One night he wanted a word with me. And he said he knew my name was not Beauty as I told him it was. He guessed my name was Violette. It was zen zat I recognized him. He let me stay. And, after _Damién,_"-she spat his name like a curse-"killed him, I realized zat I loved him."

"You fell in love with a _beast_?"

"He is not a beast. He is kind and gentle. Here we are."

When Violette and Jules entered the kitchen. Pierre was fully conscious, but still did not look very good. He looked up and asked Violette in a voice that sounded like it was being mangled, "Why is Jules here?"

"He would like a word with you, Pierre. If you zink you can handle it." the Beauty replied.

"Yes, I zink I can." the boy replied.

"Alright."

After Violette left, Jules looked Pierre in the eye and snarled, "You listen, carpet-boy. You have paid for trying to stop Damién from claiming his prize."

"I knew zat already."

"I do not mean your physical condition, but mentally and emotionally. Two lives very dear to you have been lost." Jules sneered.

"Who's lives are lost? Who did it?" Pierre cried.

"_Mater_, and_ pater_." the wanna-be Damién replied with a laugh, and left.

**Ж**

"What did you speak to Pierre about, Jules?" Violette asked.

"Zat is none of your business, Violette."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it is none of your business! Now out of my way, _sorcière_!"

Violette stood frozen from shock of the insult as Jules calmly walked out of the castle. She was so shocked that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"I overheard what was said just now." Toulèse said, wrapping his arms around her waist; pressing her to his torso, "Do not listen to what he said, Violette. It means nothing. You are no _sorcière_. You are a beauty. And I love you. Never forget zat."

"But, a _sorcière_..." she replied, still trying to process what Jules had told her.

"Do not believe it. It is not true." he said in as much of a snarl as he could manage, and held her tighter.

"I am trying." the Beauty replied, pushing away from him, "Toulèse, I cannot breath."

Toulèse relaxed his grip on her and whispered in a sorrow-filled voice, "I am sorry, Violette my love."

"I forgive you. I know you did not mean it." Violette said, laying her head on his shoulder.

They stood there for a long time. It was when the clock had struck twelve that Toulèse released Violette. The Beauty then began to walk back to the kitchens to see if Pierre was alright. Little did she realize that what Jules had done, had hurt Pierre beyond the help of medicine.

_A/N: Thanx for reading! Now all you have to do is review. Positive is prefrable, but I'll accept constructive critisism too. Another touching moment between our two love-birds, Toulese and Violette. :) I hope to update soon! Cyal8r!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi people! Rose is so sorry it's been so long since she's updated! There aren't enough hours in the day. And on top of that she is still buried in schoolwork that she must get done. But, Rose managed to squeeze some of her time into writing this chapter. So, here's Chapter 15 of "A Beast and a Rose."  
_

**Chapter 15. The Enchantress**

Toulèse stood outside of the kitchen. Violette was inside, tending Pierre. But the prince knew that there was only so much more she could do. Soon, there would be nothing left. And Pierre would die. _Ze Enchantress. She is ze only one who could cure him._

Soon, Violette came out of the kitchen. Her eyes were filled tears. Toulèse caught her before she could clear the hall. He had his arm around her waist. Pulling her to him, he asked, "What is wrong?"

"I do not know what else to do for Pierre." the Beauty replied.

"Come, Violette." Toulèse said, and headed for the West Tower.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Ze West Tower." he answered.

"Why?" asked the Beauty.

"To get ze Mirror." replied he.

"What mirror?"

"You will see."

Violette knew she should ask no more questions. Even though she was curious as to what the Mirror was. But Toulèse seemed anxious. She hated to see him like that. She knew he was only doing this for her. Not to help Pierre. But it was still so very kind of him. _(A/N: I hope those are the right words. If they aren't, please send me ideas for new ones. Thanx muches!)_

**

* * *

**

Once they reached the West Tower, Toulèse grabbed the silver-crested Mirror and commanded, "Show me ze Enchantress."

The mist that clouded the seamless glass of the Mirror slowly began to swirl. Soon, it parted in the center, and began to draw back into the rim. Revealing the Enchantress...

_The room was dark and it looked as though all of the furniture was broken. A woman sat in a chair near the door. The woman was tall and beautiful. She wore a floor-length cloak made from silver velvet, and a long evening gown made from silver satin. Her hair flowed golden blond. Her eyes were a startling green. The room she was in was...the West Tower._

Toulèse spun around at lightning-speed. He looked just to the left of the door and saw the Enchantress sitting there. A vision of silver. She stood, and walked toward Toulèse and Violette. Violette felt Toulèse tighten his hold on her waist as the Enchantress neared.

It was then that the Enchantress spoke, "Toulèse. I congratulate you. You have succeeded in breaking ze enchantment. Do not speak. For I know what you are going to ask me. What of Pierre? Well, zat is hard to explain. You see, ze reason why he did not fully return to human is because he tried to stop ze spell from breaking."

"How?" Violette dared to ask.

"He tried to stop Damién from getting to you. If he had succeeded, _you_ Toulèse, would forever be a beast."

"But will he die? He is like a younger brother to me." Violette said.

"_Non_, he shall not _mourir_. You care too much about him, Violette. He shall also, in time, return to his human form." the Enchantress replied, "But, zere is a catch. He shall not be at peace until one who _assassinè_ his _mere_ and _pere_ is _mort._"

"Who is that?" Toulèse asked.

"He knows." then, the Enchantress disappeared.

"She's gone. Just like that." Toulèse snarled.

"We know more zan we did." Violette remarked, and ran her slender fingers through his black hair.

Toulèse groaned in pleasure and said, "Keep doing zat, love."

"With pleasure, my prince." Violette replied, continuing to stroke his hair.

Soon, Toulèse got tired of Violette's simple caress. He picked her up, carried her over to the king-size bed that stood in the corner of the West Tower, and laid her on it. Before Violette had a chance to be surprised, Toulèse had crawled like a large predator across the bed and had began to seduce her. But Violette did not want what Toulèse wanted. She pushed him off of her and climbed out of the large bed. She hadn't gotten a quarter of the way to the door when Toulèse caught her. He locked his arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her to him. He held her tightly, and would not relax his grip.

"Toulèse let me go." she said, straining against his arms.

"Violette..." his voice sounded as though it had been mangled by some wild animal.

"Toulèse, I am not ready yet._ S'il vous plaît,_ let me go." she was close to tears.

"_Parfait_!" Toulèse shouted to keep her from hearing the agony in his voice, "Leave ze West Tower!"

* * *

It was nearly dawn. Violette had been up all night looking after Pierre. He was fully human now, and recovering fast. He was sleeping. Violette looked upon the boy and sighed sadly as she thought, _Ze poor _garçon._ An orphan. He has suffered so much already._

She heard the kitchen door open. She looked up, and saw Toulèse standing there. She immediately stood up, to make looking him in the eye more easy. She stared at him. Daring him to come and try take her virginity.

"Violette," Toulèse began.

"What?" Violette asked.

"I am sorry." he finished.

The Beauty raised a slender eyebrow. With a look in her dark-violet eyes that said, 'Go on.'

"For what I tried to do earlier. I should not have..." he replied, "Will forgive me?"

"Yes. I forgive you." Violette answered, looked back at Pierre.

"How is he?" the Prince asked.

"He is getting better." the Beauty replied.

"Zat is good..." Toulèse's voice trailed off as he gazed at Violette with yearning eyes.

"You still want to take my _virginit__é_, Toulèse. Do you not?" she remarked, her voice turning icy.

"If I were to say I do not, I would be lying." he replied.

"Well _try_ to keep your _désire_ to to yourself." the Beauty said.

"Of course, my love. I will not make love to you if you do not want me to." he murmured into her ear.

_A/N: R&R ppl! Rose hopes you liked it!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I saw "New Moon" yesterday! Team Jacob!!! Taylor Lautner is fricking HOT!!! Here's chapter 16. I found time to write! Yay! Enjoy! Will try to update soon! And I fixed the spelling errors, LeighWolf.  
_

**Chapter 16. Confronted**

Pierre was awake. He was fully recovered now. He sat on a chair in the kitchen. Talking to Mrs. Potts about what was to be done about Jules. He wanted revenge.

"Jules must be killed!" he shouted.

"Pierre, calm down. _S'il vous pla__î__t._" the cook pleaded.

"He killed my parents!"

"I know. But we do not know where he is."

"I will find out. When I find out, I _will_ kill him."

**Ж**

Toulèse sat in the castle's huge library thinking. He was thinking of Violette. She had gone to the Towne to get her father out of the Mason de Lunes. As he thought, Violette flooded his mind. He hoped she was alright...

**Ж**

Violette road into the Towne late that night. The horse she rode was the finest and fastest in Toulèse's stables. A fine black stallion called Night. Night had liked the maiden from the start. He carried her up and down the streets until they had reached their destination. The Mason de Lunes stood grim in the night sky. Violette's heart pounded. She couldn't imagine her father living there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.

"Yes, _mon cheri_? What can I do for you?" came the voice of _Monsieur _D'Arque.

"I would like to see my _pere._" the Beauty replied.

"Ah, _oui_. You would like to visit Maurice. Correct?"

"_Oui._"

"Tie your horse here and follow me."

**Ж**

Toulèse looked at the Mirror that sat on the table beside him. He piked it up and said, "Show me Violette."

The mist began to swirl slowly. Soon it parted in the very center of the glass and moved out to the edges of the pane. Revealing Violette.

_Violette had tied Night to the door, and was following a man up the stairs and into the Mason de Lunes. She entered the asylum. And was shocked at the condition it was in. The asylum was falling apart. The man lead her up a set of old rickety stairs and was unlocking a wooden door._

"_You locked him up?" she asked._

"Oui_, it was the only way to keep him from getting out of control." the man replied._

"_He was not out of con-"_

"_Hush! You have one hour."_

_Violette entered the room. She saw an old, bed with a sack of straw thrown on it for a mattress, and a thin, torn blanket. There was a figure lying on it. The figure was sleeping fitfully. Violette approached the figure and lay a hand on it._

"_Wh-wh-who, who's there?" asked Maurice._

"Pere, _it is me. Violette." the Beauty replied, her voice choked with tears._

"_Violette? Would you care to explain to me how you are alive?" he asked, disbelievingly._

"_It is a long story. And I have less than an hour." _

"_Well get to talking."_

"_Very well..." _

_So Violette began to tell the story of how she had fallen in love with Prince Toulèse Morreaux. When she had finished, her father looked at her in disbelief. _

"_You fell in love with...Toulèse?" _

"Oui._ I have."_

"_Does he make you happy?"_

"Oui_."_

"_Very well."_

"_You mean, you approve?"_

"Oui._ I do."_

"_Oh, _merci_!" Violette cried, she threw her arms around Maurice._

"Mademoiselle_?" called the man._

"_Violette, listen to me. I want you to stay away from her from now on."_

"_Why?"_

"_D'Arque will hurt you."_

"Mademoiselle_?"_

"_Go."_

"_But, _Pere_."_

"_Go."_

"Zat is enough."

The mist covered the glass again. Toulèse set the Mirror down and looked out the window.

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed it! And I hope everyone enjoyed "New Moon" too! Will try to update soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi, all! Here's chapter 17! Oh, see if you can pick out the quote from the Phantom of the Opera. And I'm not giving hints. :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17. Relax, My Princess**

Violette rode hard and fast through the dark night. Her horse carried her through the forest swiftly, and silently. After riding for an hour, there came a familiar sight. The castle stood tall over the trees in the black sky. Violette saw it, and drove Night towards it.

Once Violette reached the gate, she was met by Pierre. The boy wore a hard, vengeful expression. The Beauty slid down from the stallion and looked into Pierre's eyes. Pierre stood for a moment before taking the reins from Violette. She stepped back, allowing him to mount Night.

"Pierre, be careful." she pleaded.

"I'll be fine, Violette." Pierre said, "But if I do not come back...you are like a sister to me."

"And you are like a brother to me. Zat is why I am telling you to be careful." the Beauty said, firmer than before.

"I will." the boy said before riding out of the gates, and into the night.

* * *

Violette ran into the castle. Once she was inside, she began to seek out Toulèse. She saw Mrs. Potts, ran over to her, and asked, "Mrs. Potts, do you know where Toulèse is?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the library, dear." the cook replied.

"_Merci_, Mrs. Potts." Violette said before rushing off to the library.

* * *

Toulèse was still sitting in the library. He was halfheartedly reading the book, _Wuthering Heights._ He did not hear the door to the library open. But he did hear footsteps running across the floor. He looked up and saw Violette coming toward him. He stood up and caught her before she could pass him. She was crying softly.

"Violette, what is wrong, my love?" he asked, holding her tightly.

"_Pere_ is dieing. He will not live much longer in zat horrible asylum." she sobbed.

"Do not worry, my love. He will not die in zere. I promise." the prince whispered softly into her ear.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep." Violette murmured.

"You doubt me?" Toulèse asked.

"You have not seen ze Mason de Lunes. You have not seen-"

"_Oui_, Violette. I have."

"How-"

"Ze Mirror."

"It still works?"

"_Oui._"

"But how-"

"I _will_ get your _pere_ out of zere." Toulèse said, determined.

"_Merci_, Toulèse." Violette replied.

"Relax, my princess." the prince murmured as Violette slipped into unconsciousness. Then he thought suddenly, _What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_A/N:I hope you all liked it! The quote will be revealed the next time I update. :)  
_


	18. AN: Me Pleading For Help

**A/N: Me pleading for help.**

My loyal readers and reviewers, I NEED HELP!!!! I'm having really bad writer's block! Please please please please please review with ideas that fit the chapter title, "Wrath of the Dead."

PLEASE HELP!

Thanx muches!

Rose of Noonvale.


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: Here's chapter 18 ppl! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who sent me awesome ideas for following chapters! I've decided to go with the idea of someone who was supposed to be dead, but isn't, and is out for revenge. Enjoy chapter 18 of A Beast and a Rose!_

**Chapter 18. Wrath of the Dead**

A killer stalked the forest. He had seen Violette ride to town and back. He had also seen Pierre ride away from the castle. He was out for revenge...

* * *

Violette walked up to the castle door. She had been walking in the garden. She paused, and looked at it. It was made of white marble. The moonlight made it glow silver. The Beauty thought of when she used to work here, how cruel Toulèse had been. Then she had returned just under seven years later, and he changed. This castle was strange.

She opened the huge door, and entered the castle. She walked through the main hallway, and up the stairs. She paused, and looked at claw-marks on a wall. She shuddered. As the claw-marks made a huge, and frightening, pattern on the wall.

She stood there, mesmerized by the terrifying patterns. She heard not the footsteps that came up behind her. She nearly shrieked when strong arm encircled her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Toulèse. He gently picked her up, and carried her away from the clawed wall.

"Put me down, Toulèse. _S'il vous plaît_." she whimpered, terrified.

"Violette, I must ask you not to go in zere." he begged.

"I will gladly grant your request." she replied, burying her face into his chest.

"_Merci_, my love." Toulèse murmured, holding her closer.

"Toulèse," the Beauty began.

"_Oui_, Violette?" he asked.

"When are you going to get my _pere_ out of ze asylum?" she asked.

"Tonight." the prince replied.

"Oh, _merci, _Toulèse. _Merc_....mmmph!"

Violette could not go on, for Toulèse had captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She let him claim her, let him run his strong hands along her body. He licked her lips lightly, asking her to open her mouth. She parted her lips. Letting him have access to her mouth. Toulèse rubbed his tongue all around her mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Memorizing her sweet taste.

* * *

Nightfall came. Darkness clouded the sky. Toulèse mounted a sleek bay stallion. He rode out of the stables, and up to the gate. Violette came running up to him. She reached up and grabbed hold of the saddle, and tried to mount.

"Violette, no. You need to stay here." Toulèse said, making the horse sidestep.

"Toulèse, _s'il vous plaît_. He is my _pere_." she pleaded.

The prince sighed and said, "Very well."

Toulèse took hold of Violette's hand and instead of setting her down on the back of the saddle, he set her down in front of him. She turned, cocked an amused eyebrow, and seemed to say, "Why is this necessary?"

"It makes more sense than you falling off." the prince replied.

Right before Toulèse gave the horse the signal to gallop, he murmured, "Better hold on, Violette."

They were off! The bay stallion was at full gallop. Running through the dark forest. Toward the town. To the asylum. To free Violette's father from the clutches of _Monsieur _D'Arque. To rid her father of the evil of the asylum.

_A/N: R&R ppl! tell me what'cha think!  
_


	20. Quick Note

**Just a Quick Note About Future Chapters**

_Hi ppl! I've just got back from vacation in Disney World, and my mom bought me a book on the Vikings and she wants me to actually finish the book I've started that takes place in the Viking Age. So don't expect any chapters for a while, but I will attempt to write more._

_From,_

_Rose of Noonvale_


	21. Chapter 19

_Hi ppl. I've decided to post what I have of chapter 19. I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's so short. I promise to post a longer chapter as soon as I can._

**Chapter 19. Avenge the Dead**

Pierre rode hard through the thick woods. He knew who he was looking for. He knew what he must do. He would not rest until he had done what he must. He must kill Jules.

After a few hours of riding, he came to an old abandoned cottage. A lump rose in his throat. The cottage used to be his home. As he looked, he saw a figure lying in the doorway. He knew at once who it was. The figure was the dead carcass of _Monsieur_ Molière. Pierre bowed his head in grief, a single tear rolled down his cheek. A tear for his dead parents.

"I knew you would come." said a man, coming out of the trees.

"I am going to kill you, Jules." Pierre replied.

"We will see." the Killer said.

Pierre dismounted his stead, and drew his knife. Jules charged at the younger lad, knife drawn and ready to kill...


End file.
